


Four Times

by Shiny_Totodiiles



Series: FE 3H Dragon AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: And Then Back to Lovers, Basically, Dragon AU, Feelings, Hoo boy hi there I said I was working on a thing and, I FINISHED IT!, Joint Azure Moon and Verdant Wind route, M/M, Spoilers for Azure Moon, enjoy these two idiots trying to figure out, part of that dragon au, rivals to sorta friends to lovers, spoilers for Crimson Flower, spoilers for Verdant Wind kinda?, to enemies, whoo, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_Totodiiles/pseuds/Shiny_Totodiiles
Summary: Four times Ferdinand vividly remembers about he and Hubert's relationship. Good, bad, and somewhere in between, be it hating each others guts, pining and hurting, these two are just a mess and they deserve the best.Explained through little hints of flower language because who doesn't love flower language.





	Four Times

_ | Yellow Hyacinth- Jealousy | _

Garreg Mach looked other worldly from where Ferdinand was, slowly flying towards the academy, the wind cool on his scales. His father had wished him well (if waving him off before going back to the papers he was reading counted) and Ferdinand had began his journey from his territory to the monastery. It had all gone smoothly, he hadn’t met anyone else on his way to the intimidating building before the Skywing swooped down and landed near the entrance gates.

Ferdinand gracefully touched down, tucking his wings in as he trotted inside, a smug grin on his face as he passed other students. He saw the house leader for the Blue Lions, Prince Dimitri, speaking with a small gray Sandwing, a large Mudwing behind him, likely his retainer. He spotted the Golden Deer class near the pond, a golden Sandwing hybrid dunking his head into the pond and surfacing with a fish, his classmates cheering. He spotted many nobles, and a few commoners too as he walked, before he spotted her. 

Edelgard. 

She had been his best friend since they were hatchlings, and ever since the dragonet had learned to hold a lance in his jaws without tipping over onto his side, he had seen her as his rival, the dragon who he would best in everything.

The pure white dragoness was sitting near the classrooms, and Ferdinand quickened his trot before he froze. Oh Goddess above-

Beside Edelgard, talking quietly with her, his scales a dark contrast to the Empresses’ own, was Hubert. Ferdinand felt bile build up in his throat, the Skywing snarling quietly as he flexed his talons. Of course Edelgard would be shadowed by the snake. Goddess how much he despised the Nightwing, the Skywing felt something odd build up in his gut. Jealousy? Why? He hated the idea of being jealous of the Nightwing near his rival, never giving the two a moment alone.

The heir of House Aeiger snorted out a plume of fire before storming towards her, Edelgard looking over before grimacing slightly, Hubert standing up, towering over his albino like liege. 

“Ferdinand.” Edelgard forced out, teeth gritted. “I see you were enrolled as well. Congratulations.”

“If I’m going to be better than you in every way I must also excel in my studies.” Ferdinand huffed, Edelgard glaring at him through narrowed lilac eyes. 

“I am not your rival, Ferdinand.” Edelgard said slowly. “I never was and never will be.”

“Ha! You won’t be so certain come the start of classes, I’ll leave you in the dust.” Ferdinand laughed, his smile fading as Hubert glared at him.

“Do try and not get in our way.” The Nightwing hissed. “And especially not in Lady Edelgard’s.”

“Or what, snake?” Ferdinand pushed, lip curling back into a snarl, the spikes on his back rising. “You’ll make me disappear?”

“Do not test me.” Hubert snarled, eyes narrowing before Edelgard pushed them apart with his wings, the dragoness frowning. 

“Boys, enough. We are classmates, and you will treat each other with the respect you would me, understood?” She looked from Ferdinand to Hubert, lilac eyes narrowed as she grunted. “I will not tolerate infighting of any kind, we will not drag ourselves down to the Blue Lions house level.”

Hubert and Ferdinand snarled lowly, Edelgard growling herself. “ _ Understood? _ ” 

Hubert was the first to pull back, body still tense as he glared at the Skywing noble, “Understood, Lady Edelgard.”

“Ferdinand?” Edelgard questioned, turning to face the copper noble. 

“... Understood.”

“Good, I’ll be in the Reception Hall if you need me.” She said with huff, turning away and leaving, Ferdinand watching her disappear into the halls. As Ferdinand turns away, horns lock with his and the Skywing yelps, snout to snout with the snarling Nightwing. 

“Listen to this, Aeiger, and listen well.” Hubert snarled, Ferdinand trying to pry his horns away. “If you so much as think of anything that could put Lady Edelgard or the Empire in danger, I will tear your wings off your back and put them above my fireplace as a trophy.” 

Ferdinand gulped, Hubert finally tilting his head and unlocking their horns. “Consider this your first and last warning, Aeiger.” The Nightwing spat before sulking away, following after Edelgard.

The Skywing was frozen in place, a quiet growl building up in his throat as he watched the Nightwing melt into the shadows of the halls, passing by the yellow hyacinths that had been planted by the pillars. He felt humiliated, scales hot and ears burning, how DARE the Nightwing treat him like some sort of pest. Dammit all, he had known Edelgard longer than Hubert had, he bet.

Oh, it was on now. 

\---

_ | Red Chrysanthemums- Pining/Budding Love | _

“Ferdinand? You look unwell, is everything okay?” Ferdinand looked up from his study notes, spotting Dorothea and Mercedes walking over. The rose-gold Icewing had been the one to ask, her voice gentle, almost sing-song like.

“Oh, hello ladies, I apologize, I don’t mean to worry you.” He sighed. “I feel odd, but it’s nothing big, no need to fret.” 

“Odd?” Dorothea echoed. “Do tell~” The dragoness purred. Ferdinand felt like he would regret telling her, but Dorothea was his friend, the first he had made in the Black Eagles house save for the every-shy Bernie.

“My stomach, I feel as if butterflies are causing havoc in it, it’s awful.” Ferdinand whined. “All of this over being paired with Hubert for our next battle, how I dread it.” 

Dorothea frowned, “Butterflies…?” 

“What a lovely feeling!” Mercedes cooed. “Warm and fuzzy, it’s like being wrapped up in a blanket!” 

“Oh no, this is awful!” Ferdinand wailed, “I dread the day of the battle, I don’t want to be anywhere near him! Everytime I look at him I fume, I want to claw that stupid, smug grin off his snout!” 

“Ferdi.” Dorothea chirped. 

Ferdinand had begun to pace, breathing rapidly, Mercedes casting him a worried glance. “If I’m even so much as near him I want to avoid that awful honeydew gaze, you have no idea how mesmerizing it is!” He roared, not even struggling as Mercedes nudged him outside, Dorothea following them into the fresh air. 

“Ferdi.” Dorothea said, with a little more force, the Seawing’s scales glowing slightly. 

“And that air around him, how dare he make me feel so weak-kneed! I would give him a what  _ for _ if I could and bring him down to my level!” Ferdinand punctuated the ‘for’ with a hiss, the Skywing exhaling sharply as he sat in front of the hedges in the tea garden, the red chrysanthemums in full bloom, a dark red sharply contrasted by his copper scales. 

“FERDI!” Dorothea roared, wings flaring open as she smacked him upside the head with her tail, Ferdinand yelping and reaching to rub the back of his head. 

“OW! Dorothea, what in the name of the Goddess-”

“You’re in love, Ferdinand.” Dorothea said bluntly, Mercedes giggling softly as the dragon’s mouth dropped open. The noble stuttered on his words, flapping his wings in distress. 

“No, no, no, absolutely not. I like dragonesses, never in my life have I ever thought of another male in such a way-”

“Ferdinand, if I had a gold piece for every girl you’ve looked at the same way you look at Hubert, I’d be poorer than I am now.” Dorothea snapped. “You’re in love with a guy, so what! Love whoever, have a gay awakening, who cares about all that! Rhea is gay! I’M GAY! EVERYONE IN THIS DAMN MONASTERY IS PROBABLY NOT STRAIGHT!” She swung her arms open, sitting on her haunches, arms crossed. 

“You’re just learning more about yourself everyday, there’s nothing to be ashamed of for who you love, Ferdi!” Mercedes cooed, “You should tell him how you feel!”

“Now I know you two want me dead.” Ferdinand grumbled, “He’d bite my head off. Nightwings do that.” 

“Oh, don’t be silly!” Dorothea snorted. “You’re going to tell him before the battle, else I tell him.”

“You wouldn’t.” Ferdinand gasped. 

“I would. He isn’t going to kill you, and if you disappear I can narrow it down between him and Lorenz.” Dorothea patted his shoulder, the Skywing sighing. “I’m sure he feels the same. I’ve seen how he looks at you.” 

“I have too!” Mercedes beamed. “It’s so sweet and tender, I don’t think he even looks at Edelgard like that.” 

That gave Ferdinand a bit of a confidence boost. Hubert doing something for him that he doesn’t do for Edelgard? Yes! A one up on that dreaded white dragoness at last!

“What should I do to get the message across that I like him?” Ferdinand asked, fiddling with his talons. “I’ve never courted anyone before.” 

“Oh Ferdi, do I have the tips for you…” Dorothea said with a grin.

\---

_ | Cypress- Despair/Sorrow | _

Ferdinand couldn’t sleep. 

The Empire was on its way here, Edelgard had declared war on the Church of Serios, and Ferdinand had to make a choice. Join the Empire and rule Fodlan, or stay with his classmates and die for her cause. 

He choose wrong it seemed. 

Edelgard had gathered the Black Eagles in secret, late at night, in the forest outside the monastery, made them choose. Everyone refused, Ferdinand included, and Edelgard had not opposed them, she had turned around, head bowed, and Ferdinand had felt the hurt radiating off of her. 

“Very well.” She had said softly. “If we are destined to cross paths, I will make your deaths swift ones, my friends.”

“Don’t bother going easy on us,” Caspar snarled lowly from beside Ferdinand. “We’re enemies, not friends.” 

Edelgard chuckled softly. “I understand.” The dragoness stepped back towards the shadows before lifting her head. “Get them out of my sight.” 

Ferdinand’s ears perked up before he heard a snarl and Hubert burst out of the shadows, narrowly missing Linhardt’s snout as the dragons yelped, Caspar headbutting Hubert’s shoulder and whacking his shoulder with his tail before hurrying off. “RUN!”

The other Black Eagles scurried after the cyan Seawing, Ferdinand quick to follow, not daring to look back. 

When he arrived back in Garreg Mach he had collapsed onto his nest and sobbed his heart out, muffling as much of the noise into his blankets. Goddess above he’s sure he’d die if anyone heard him crying. 

It was over, what he and Hubert were was over, all those months of courting, of eventually admitting and being close, and being  _ in love _ had been torched. There was nothing left, this was would tear Fodlan apart and one of them would lay motionless on the battlefield in the end. 

His tears eventually ran dry, and sleep seemed to have high-tailed like Edelgard and Hubert had, so Ferdinand stood up on shaky legs and left his room, heading downstairs and going to the greenhouse. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he sat down, looking at all the plants, cypress, rue, the closed yellow carnations, and peonies. Ferdinand dug his talons into the cracks in the cobble and curled in on himself, head tucked into his chest. His heart felt like it had been torn into shreds.

“So this is where you sauntered off to.”

Ferdinand didn’t move, shoulders tensing as he curled his tail closer to himself. 

“If you’re here to kill me, may as well drop the pleasantries and do it now.” Ferdinand whispered. 

“I didn’t come here to fight you, I came to talk.” Hubert padded over to the copper dragon, and Ferdinand let him sit down, the larger black dragon not making a move to get closer. 

“What do you want.” Ferdinand hissed. “Was chasing after me like a hound not enough for you.” 

“Ferdi-”

“DON’T.” Ferdinand hissed, glaring up at him, Hubert unflinching as the Skywing snarled silently. “Just… Don’t.”

Hubert looked down at the noble before closing his eyes, looking towards the bellflowers at his side. “... Ferdinand.” He pressed his wings closer to his body. “You still have a chance, you can join us, Edelgard will let you, we don’t have to be split apart like this-”

“I can’t fight for what she believes in.” Ferdinand whispered. “What she wants is not ideal, it’s not what I want. It’s not what any of us want.” His voice cracked at the end of his sentence, the dragon choking back a sob. “I know it’s not what you want either. You’re so much better than this, you’re not her dog, Hubie.”

Ferdinand looked at him, a silent plead, tears making his eyes shine in the dark. “Please don’t make me choose,” He let his voice tremble. “Please don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

Hubert looked down at the smaller Skywing before he sighed, his shoulders relaxing before he drew a wing out, Ferdinand letting himself get pulled towards the larger dragon. He finally fell apart, fresh tears falling from his eyes as he cried, the warmth from the Nightwing pressing him close a comfort despite what was to come. 

“I have to go.” Hubert said after Ferdinand’s tears dried up, Ferdinand sniffing and pulling himself away, dropping his gaze. “I cannot promise your safety if we meet in battle, so please.” It was Hubert’s turn to plead, Ferdinand whimpering. “Stay away.”

Hubert peeled himself away from him, the noble already missing that familiar warmth was the Nightwing hurried out of the greenhouse, lunging into the air and disappearing into the night. 

Ferdinand curled up again, trying to replicate that warmth but to avail. 

“You too.”

\---

_ | Marigold- Pain/Grief | _

Ferdinand hated this infernal rain, but Goddess be damned if he was going to let that stop him from being useful.

The Skywing was sniffing around for herbs, a small satch tied to his neck as he continued searching the forest outside the ruins of Garreg Mach. The classes had reunited, including what was left of the Black Eagles, even most of the facility had returned, save for Professor Byleth. She was still unaccounted for. 

Naturally, they had begun gathering supplies to prepare for the battle that would take place in Gronder Field, herbs were needed, weapons were too, everything they could get their talons could save lives. Claude had suggested he go looking for herbs, and even though it was raining, and he wouldn’t really be able to torch anything if he were attacked, he had agreed to go looking for them.

His satch was already filled with many plants, marigold, mint, mayflowers, and even some pansies to his surprise. He was looking for something to soothe burns with when he suddenly caught whiff of a scent. A scent that wasn’t a plant, that’s for sure.

It was a dragon, that much Ferdinand could discern, and much to his shock he felt like he recognized it, it smelled of old books and stone, and that’s when it hit him.

“So Claude was right, you really are here.” A voice huffed. “How unlike him, to tell me things as they are.”

Ferdinand whirled around, wings flaring open and body tense, it felt like an arrow shot through his heart when he saw that oh so familiar Nightwing step out of the shadows of the forest, honeydew eyes glowing in the dark of the downpour.

“Goddess above… You’re alive.” Ferdinand whispered, stepping back slightly as the larger Nightwing stepped forward. 

“I could say the same for you.” Hubert said flatly. “I’m glad you’re doing well.”

“Don’t try and make me drop my guard, it’s not happening!” Ferdinand snapped, growling at the dragon. 

“Ferdinand-”

“Don’t ‘Ferdinand’ me!” He roared. “You think just reappearing in front of me after so long will make me jump into your wings like some schoolgirl?! I thought you were dead, you thought the same of me!” 

“Your anger is justified.” Ferdinand growled, how dare he be so calm, how dare he stand unwavering in the rain?! “But I didn’t come here to speak for the sake of speaking. I came here to warn you, Ferdi.”

“You don’t deserve to call me that.” Ferdinand snarled, claws digging into the mud. “Not after what you did to me in the battle for Garreg Mach! I still limp because of you, I nearly lost my leg!” He wailed. “I would’ve been killed in the Empire had I lost it, you may not have killed me in the battle but your damned bite could’ve killed me afterwards!”

“Don’t go to Gronder.” Hubert ignored him, making Ferdinand fume. “You and your army will die. Dimitri and Claude are foolish for thinking they stand a chance against Edelgard. She outnumbers you 900 to 30, you’ll be slaughtered if you show your faces. Run away somewhere and wait this out, I’ll-”

“I’m tired of running.” Ferdinand spat. “That’s all I’ve been doing for the past five years! I don’t want to do what my father did and hide under a rock until the war’s over, that’s how he got himself killed. Hubert, I want to see this war through, I want to live to see a new dawn, and if not I’ll die trying to achieve that for everyone else.” The copper dragon looked up at the Nightwing, wings slowly drawing back into his body. 

“You will die…” Hubert pressed. “I don’t want to be the one to find your body amongst those the Empire cut down.”

“And I won’t be.” Ferdinand spat. “Do yourself a favor and listen to ME for a change.” Ferdinand stormed up to him, repeating what Hubert had done to him on their first day at Garreg Mach, locking horns and pressing their heads together. “Stay out of my way and stay alive. If you and I cross paths I won’t be weak, not like last time.”

Ferdinand untangled their horns and pushed him away, headbutting his chest with a snarl, wings flaring open once more. Instinct pushed forward and using the most classic of intimidation tactics he kept his wings unfurled at his sides, making him look bigger. “I’m not a dragonet anymore. I will kill you if you threaten Dimitri and Claude’s goals,  _ my goals _ , my emotions aren’t going to guide my decisions regarding you anymore.”

Hubert looked at him like he had turned purple, the Nightwing huffing. “Is this your way of saying it’s over?”

Ferdinand winced, choking back a whimper. “I don’t know. I-I-” He shook his head, snorting out smoke. “Enough! Stop toying with me, I’ll claw that stupid ego to bits, asshole!” He let the profanity slip, but a crash of thunder drowned it out. He had forgotten the rain, only now letting a shiver run up his spine as rain soaked into his scales.

“Just leave me alone, I don’t need you to protect me, I don’t need a mate, I don’t need a dragon making me feel like this!” Ferdinand let his cry turn into a wail. “L-Leave, leave me alone, just go!” 

Ferdinand’s body trembled, tears threatening to fall as the Nightwing snarled. The dragon didn’t dignify Ferdinand with a response before taking off into the air and flying away, leaving Ferdinand a drenched mess in the middle of the forest. 

If they were destined to meet at Gronder Field, Ferdinand doesn’t think he’ll be able to raise his claws at him. He hadn’t been able to kill him at the fall of Garreg Mach and he wouldn’t be able to do it now.

\---

_ | Rose- Forgiveness/Love | _

“Stay still, will you, you’re going to need those bandages rewrapped soon with all your squirming.” Ferdinand grumbled sleepily, the dragon curled up beside him grunting and ceasing their movement. 

“It stings and I can’t sleep.” Hubert answered, Ferdinand sighing and sitting up, tail flicking. The Nightwing’s ripped wing was pressed closer to his body, his wounds wrapped up in brand new bandages.

“Do you want me to fetch something for the pain? I can find something in the medicinal tent if you’d like.” 

“No, no, it’s fine.” Hubert huffed, curling up tighter, Ferdinand not missing when the larger dragon winced. “Don’t fret for me, I’ll get to sleep eventually.” 

Ferdinand frowned, and eventually heaved himself up, Hubert looking up. “I said I’m-”

“I may have not slept by your side for the past five years, but I remember all your mannerisms and you’re fidgeting your leg, and you do that when you’re in pain, so I’m going to find some poppy seeds, and you’re going to sleep. Okay?”

Hubert didn’t protest, simply setting his head down on their poorly made nest and closing his eyes. “Do as you wish.” 

Ferdinand smiled, leaving the tent and heading into the busy camp, he spotted a tired Dimitri making a beeline for he and Claude’s tent, his tail bandaged (had a Rainwing really broken it?) and steps hurried. Ferdinand gave him a curt greeting before he padded over to where Annette and Mercedes were talking, the ginger scaled dragon looking up as he got closer.

“Oh! Hello Ferdinand!” Annette chirped, the dragoness waving a wing. “What brings you here?”

“I need some poppy seeds for Hubert, could you get me some?”

“Is he in pain?” Mercedes whined, tilting her head. 

Ferdinand nodded, sighing. “He keeps squirming, neither of us can get to sleep, and I’d rather he not keep either of us up after such a long day.”

Mercedes giggled, Annette slipping into the tent quickly. “Understandable! Marianne told me the rips to his wing were healed nicely.”

“They did, I’m hoping he’ll be able to fly again soon, I heard Judith earlier, about what happened to Claude’s father.” The dragon said. “I saw Dimitri head to their tent, I really hope he’s okay.”

“Mhm, I feel awful for the poor guy, losing a parent is never easy, even if you never met them…” Mercedes sighed. “Dimitri will be able to help him the best, he knows this pain better than anyone.”

“Got them!” Annette exited the tent with a small pouch in her talons, handing it to Ferdinand. “Oh! And something else!”

Ferdinand quirked a brow before yelping, face burning up as Annette pulled out a red rose from her sash. He felt like he was on fire and he suddenly wished he were anything but a copper colored Skywing in the dark. 

“Annie!” Mercedes gasped. 

“Annette, this is-”

“It’s not for you!” Annette grumbled, snorting. “I’m giving it to you so you can give it to Hubert.”

Ferdinand was even more confused now. “... Huh?”

“Ferdinand! You haven’t seen him in years!” Debatable. “You must’ve missed him so much, now’s your chance to swoon and court him all over again!” Slightly less debatable. 

“Annette, a lot has happened since our days in the academy, I’m not so sure things can be mended so easily…” Ferdinand tried to protest, but the small hybrid shook her head, pouting. 

“If that were true, you two wouldn’t be sharing a tent.” Annette snapped, Ferdinand stuttering, trying to come up with an excuse.

“Ferdi, it’s fine! Let him know you care about him, I’m sure he misses you being around as much as you missed him.” Mercedes cooed. And that would be true, had the last time they had spoken in the past not been a shouting match in the forest. 

“Alright, alright, you win, Annette.” Ferdinand sighed, taking the rose as well. “But if I’m missing my tail, I’ll be asking you for a new one.”

The little hybrid giggled, “Good night Ferdi!”

“Good night!” He called back, heading back to his tent, tucking the rose into the pouch with the poppy seeds before slipping back into the tent quietly. Hubert could’ve fooled anyone else, but his leg was still fidgeting so Ferdinand sat in front of him, a single honeydew eye opening and glaring up at him. 

“You’re back.” He stated. 

“I am, and I have your poppy sides.” Ferdinand took a deep breath as he reached into the pouch, taking out a few seeds… And the rose.

Hubert’s eyes immediately widened, ears swiveling forward as Ferdinand placed it in front of them, not looking the Nightwing in the eyes. 

“We… Have a lot to talk about, Hubert. But I do want to talk, I regret what I said in the forest, I regret everything I’ve told you before, I really do.” He cleared his throat, wings pressing closer to his body. “I want to start over, if you’ll let me…”

The Nightwing was silent, Ferdinand instantly regretting his words because Goddess, if there was something Ferdinand hates more than the idea of dying was the idea of rejection. 

The Goddess seems to be smiling on him tonight though because the Nightwing lets out a soft chuckle, smiling. What a rare sight, he’ll be sure to treasure it. 

“Of course, I’d love to start over on the right talon, this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you're here from Fix Us, welcome, I'm glad you enjoyed it so much as to read this, if not, well hello! Nice to have you along for the ride! This was a little surprise I had been working on because I had people asking for more of these two! I love them so much and I complied, so tada! I hope you all enjoyed, and here are some other links~
> 
> Flower Language guide, mainly the meanings- https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plant_symbolism
> 
> Twitter Art Thread for this AU- https://twitter.com/shiny_totodiile/status/1182094895353401345


End file.
